My Own Picture To Burn
by Twifan28
Summary: Bella has a bad break up, that ends up giving her the confident she's been lacking for months. Her friends watch as she fights back, learns to truly love and deals with what happens at home. Give this story a chance! Rated T - just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by Taylor Swift's song - "Picture to Burn"**

**I do not own anything to do with Twilight or Taylor's songs or anything relating to Gossip girl**

**Just a short chapter to get started, its been a while since i wrote. **

**BellaPOV**

"I don't think this is working, Bella." Mike blurted out 30 minutes into our film. If i'm being honest, hearing them words come from his lips didn't hurt me or upset me. It shocked me that he'd finally said it, i had seen this coming for weeks.

"I mean, you're okay and all but i'm just bored of the deja vu feeling with you. It's becoming too much and i like change, and fun. And, well, you're not." If this was Mike's "subtle" way of attempting to break up with me, it was a load of crap.

"Yeah, sure. Coz you're a whale of a time aren't you." I don't know where it came from but he angered me. What gave him the right to insult me? Insulting Mike Newton never goes down a treat. The anger was growing from his neck to his forehead, his eyes widening with shock.

"You choose to have some personality now! So, yeah i'm out. And this," he waved his hands between me and him, "us, we're through. You were a nice piece of arm candy though" As he winked at me i could feel an urge tingling through my arm and without a second thought the palm of my hand was hitting Mike's sweaty, spotty cheek.

The last thing he said was, "I'll get you for that." and with a slam of my door he was gone. His truck roared to life and was off the drive away within a matter of seconds.

It took me a minute to take in such an atmosphere change within such a matter of minutes. I had known Mike was insensitive jerk since i'd first had a class with him, but when he had asked me out with his blue eyes piercing into mine it was hard to say no.

I was stupid and i know it, even my best friend thought so. Alice told me every single day that i should break up with him, she said she had a feeling that he was just wrong. Usually people listen to their best friends, but me being stupid, little Bella i didn't listen to her.

Alice Brandon has been my best years since i can remember taking my first steps, her mother was best friends with mine until my mother, Renee, decided it best to move away from Forks to Florida. I stayed with my father, Charlie, and my big, bear of a brother, Emmett in Forks.

I was still sat on the sofa trying to figure out why everything had just happened so fast, the film still playing along in the background as if nothing had changed, when there was a tapping at the front door. My mind wandered to who it could be, was Mike back? It wasn't Emmet or Charlie because they had a key.

I braced myself for whatever could be on the other side of the door, stood there was my pixie of a best friend with a tub of ice cream in one hand and cans of my favourite drink in the other, "I just had a feeling." This was Alice's explanation for everything, I had learnt to just accept this and carry on. "You're right, thanks Al"

"Bella, bella, bella. You're like my sister, quit thanking me and go get two spoons, coz i want some ice cream to go with the story you're about to tell me."

"...and then the truck was off the drive and he was out of sight." I finished the story with a great sigh.

"So are you upset about it?" Alice asked with raised eyebrows.

I pondered on the question for over 2 minutes, then i looked up with revelation taking over my body, "not at all. I feel...free."

Alice's face was over powered by the biggest grin i'd seen in months, her eyes lit up like a christmas tree, "finally, Bella's back!"

I knew she was right, i knew that i had made a big mistake and i knew that i was lucky enough for my friend to be so understanding and patient. My trail of thought was interupted by Alice's phone beeping. The grin on her face lowered, until it became a straight line of anger.

"Alice?" I asked in confusion, what could be so upsetting to get her angry?

"Bella, it's Mike." Her voice not releasing any emotion to help me understand

"Is he okay?"

"He won't be when i'm done with him," she passed her phone to me.

_Everyone heard about Mike and Bella's break up? _

_Turns out he finally lost the freak and told her about his cheating ways with Jessica and Lauren. _

_Apparently Bella's became to obsessive and began to stalk him. _

_What a weirdo, right?_

_Can't wait for Monday._

_Peace out!_

_xoxo_

For months now the majority of the school get a gossip update about what people should know about school every saturday night. No one knows who sends the messages all they know is that they get their information and they get it fast.

I ran for my phone and began to send my reply to the unknown number,

_You got it wrong this time, _

_Mike finally came out the closet, yep that's right. He isn't the Mr Big we all expected!_

_Peace out!_

_xoxo_

I watched as Alice recieved the message i had sent to the year group, her eyes had the devious glint that i hadn't noticed for a while, "My Bella, is back!"

**AN: If you're reading this it means you've read my first chapter so, THANKYOU!**

**Reviews would be nice! I'd also like to say im british so i have no idea how american schools work and if i use slang that you don't get, just ask haha. Also would like to say i was inspired by Taylor's song and it mentions that she'll tell that he's gay. I have nothing against gays its just to guys who think they are strong and manly, being called gay is a great insult. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight, the characters, Valentine's Day, Dear John etc...

Chapter 2

BellaPOV

I woke up, nervous about the type of riot i might find at school when i walked through the doors today. It seemed that the confidence that had overtook me two nights ago was beginning to slip away from me rapidly.

"Bella, you listen to me. You are coming to school today whether i have to get Emmett to carry you there or not. Although, i think it would be easier for yourself to just come with no hesitation." Alice demanded. I knew there was no chance i would be able to stay off, i mean Charlie would be no bother all i'd have to do is mention the words, "Girl troubles" and it would be as easy as bribing a child with sweets.

Alice, on the other hand, was not so easily bought, there was never anything Alice needed that she couldn't manage to get herself.

So i decided i'd give in and go. I knew my best friends and my big brother would have my back no matter what lay ahead of me today. These were the thoughts that i filled my head with, hoping an ounce of the conifdence i felt before would be brought back.

I hopped out of Emmett's jeep with a grin on my face following Alice's instructions, "Don't let them think you're weak. Show them nothing that was said phased you, because you know it's not true."

I walked towards Rosalie, my other best friend. Before I even had a chance to say "hey" to her Emmett had swooped her in for a kiss. Just over 4 months ago i found out my best friend and my brother were dating, it was so awkward at first because all she wanted to do was talk about how, "great he is at kissing". It was totally, not what i wanted to hear. After so long i began to get used to it and now they're so cute together!

"Hey Bells! Awesome job the other night haha, I always knew he was a bad one. I could just sense it." Obviously Alice had updated Rosalie on all the goings on of the weekend, but that was just they way we rolled, we were there for each other no matter what.

"Yeah, and if that creep comes anywhere near me, he will be sorry to have been born, such a fool for messing with me and my family..." With a chuckle, I left Emmett to chunter on about the ways he wished to harm Mike if he came within a metre of his personal space to Rosalie.

I looked around and I saw the school staring in awe, although i don't blame them, what i did that night was completely out of character. Guess i must of gotten my sense of anger from Emmett.

Alice and I took our seats in biology class, me sitting in front of her. As the first warning bell went my ultimate guyfriend walked through the door.

"Hey Edward!" The smile i beamed at him went from cheek to cheek.

"Hey Bells, great work this weekend. I'm glad you're back, i really really missed you" As much as his voice told me he was joking there was a sense of seriousness within the glint in his sparkling, green eyes.

"Well you better believe it. I'm sorry, i've been a complete jerk these past few months. Mike, well he was an influence on me i guess."

"So we back to our usual plans?" His white teeth shone at me.

Ever since Edward and I were 7 years old we did the same thing every Monday night, we would get a DVD and a pizza and have some Edward and Bella time. It gave us our own personal friendship out of the "gang" and gave us some chill time.

I hadn't realised that because of my relationship with Mike I had stood Edward up several times.

Noticing this i felt the tears leaking in my eyes and I staggered a breath,"Hey now, what's up?" His brow creased.

"I'm just so sorry Edward, i didn't realise. I'm such a horrible friend."

He let out a small chuckle, "Bella, do you want to go permanently grey! Quit your worrying. As long as i have you back now its alllllll good baby!" He grinned, making me feel instantly better for betraying my friend.

"Man, i stop hanging out for a few weeks and you're already talking like Emmett, dude you've gone to the dark side!" He let out a swift chuckle.

As our conversation came to an end our teacher walked into the room.

Morning classes went fairly quickly, until we reached lunch. I then realised that i hadn't spotted Mike anywhere yet and that was pretty strange.

"He's probably too ashamed to show his face, thanks to what you did Bella" Alice laughed, "Hey Jazz! Where were you this morning!" Alice beamed as our second, ultimate guyfriend walked through the entrance to the lunch hall.

He took his usual seat beside Alice and mumbles 'Hello's' to everyone, "Hey Allie, i slept in again, Rosalie decided she'd leave me to ride myself to school again and that just never ends well." We all burst into laughter at how clearly annoyed Jasper was.

"Sisters, eh, what can we do with them!" Emmett boomed out throughout his laughter whilst recieving a scowl from my direction.

The rest of the table hushed quickly and began to stare at something behind me. Curious, i turned to see what had caused such a quick change of mood. There stood Mike and his "friends" who i knew quite well weren't too fond of him as the majority had attempted to, 'get with me' whilst i was Mike's girlfriend. Their eyes all pointed in my direction all grinning at me, except for the dirty look Mike was throwing at me.

The lunch hall grew with murmurs pointing in Mike's direction I was sure I even heard someone shout, "No wonder he walks around surrounded with guys."

"Bella, can i talk to you. Alone." Mike spoke through gritted teeth.

I looked towards my friends, which was made of worried looks from the girls and stiffened backs from the guys, "Sure, but i don't have long, so make it quick."

I walked to the edge of the lunch hall with him, because i knew what Mike was like when he was angry so i needed people to be close.

"I thought we were good together, sure we were going through a rough patch. But Bella, we would of gotten through that. I thought you loved me." I was shell shocked. He was stood here trying to express his love for me when a few nights before he had said i was obsessive and crazy to the majority of our year group.

"Mike, you and I were over for months. You're cruel, we have nothing in common and you're just not who i want to be with."

With that i walked away. I sat back down and straight away i was being questioned with faces full of concern, "Did he hurt you?" Was bellowed from Emmett and Jasper, "Bells, are you okay?" Was questioned by Edward along with several, "Want to talk about it?" From Alice and Rosalie.

This was the reason i loved my friends. "Guys, I'm fine. He was trying to give me a load of crap about how we were going through a rough patch and he thought we were in love. I can't believe he had me in such a trance for so long, i knew from the moment i first saw him that he was a craphead. I just feel so stupid."

Looks of understanding were shot at me when Jasper put his arm around me and with his calming aura surrounding me and a word of, "It's all okay now." I truly believed everything seemed to be going up from here.

The last bell of the day rang as Edward and I made our way towards his Volvo.

"Hey baby did you miss me?" Edward spoke up.

"You have serious problems, man. Not only are you talking to a car, but you sound so feminine right now."

Edward's cheeks went slightly rose but the chuckle that escaped his mouth was pure happiness.

"Jealousy, isn't pretty Bella. You know as much as i love this car your always my priority," he winked,"but i gotta show my silver darling some love otherwise it just won't be fair."

I couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter, tears welling in my eyes because i just couldn't stop.

We got into the car and as usual i pressed play on our CD in the car and set off for the shop.

"I think you'll find it's my turn. You chose, 'Dear John', last time. You wuss."

"I was sure it was an army film! But come on, that was the saddest film i think i've ever watched!"

"Sure sure, you 'thought it was an army film', it's still my turn to choose." I teased with him.

I looked through the racks among racks of DVDs the store had to offer, i didn't want to choose anything depressing this time, because we end up getting too caught up in it. I wanted something fun that would let us chill out together.

My eyes scanned the row of boxes til it hit, 'Valentine's Day', "Found one, now let's pay for this then go get us some pizza!" I beamed like a child. I truly was excited, i hadn't noticed how much i had actually missed Monday nights with Edward.

We drove to the local pizza shop and ordered our major large pizza, that lasts us the majority of the night. We found that it saves time because not only do we not need to cook, we also don't need to go to the kitchen to get snacks because the pizza is so big it lasts all night.

"Hey Charlie, off out?" Edward smiled at my Dad. My Dad adored Edward, he was like a second son to him, growing up with Edward made him be at my house a lot of the time.

"I'm off out for some late night fishing son, give us something to cook for tea tomorrow, and don't forget your welcome to join us."

"Yeah, sure, i'll be here." Edward grinned.

We said our goodbyes to Charlie and slopped down in our places on the sofa. As the beginning credits started i could sense that Edward wanted to say something.

"Oh for goodness sake Ed, just spit it out" I watch half of his face pull up into a crooked smile.

"Just wanted to say, i've missed this. I feel like i haven't spoke to you in ages."

With that he pulled me in for a hug and we layed watched the rest of the film like this. I knew too that i had missed this feeling all too much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry i haven't update in a while, i've had an exam and my laptop broke! So i have a new one now, so it's time to update!**

**Once again, got any ideas that i could add to the story just tell me!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything relating to Twilight, Taylor Swift, Hannah Montana etc...**

**Bella POV**

I woke up to the sound of Emmett singing along to 'Hannah Montana'. "Best, best, yeah the best of both" He sang in a high pitched voice I couldn't help but laugh myself out of bed. Tuesday's usually meant one word of hell, GYM. It wasn't that i was unfit, or unhealthy but that i was completely and utterly unco-ordinated. On the off chance that luck for once was on my side i managed to get Alice in my class which meant i wasn't struggling for a partner, because everyone in the class was scared i would end up hitting them with whatever weapon coach chose to give us this week, and i usually did end up scarring myself if not someone else.

"Well, well little sistser aren't you still the talk of the school. All the boys on the football team don't talk to him anymore, because they know that Emmett Swan's little sister was bothered by him, no need to thank me just appreciate it." Emmett being the bulky, sporty guy he is he managed to be part of every sports team the school had from football to rugby. As the main member of the sports "gang" Emmett's word meant a lot to many students at school especially the strong, popular boys. So word spreading round that Emmett isn't happy with Mike couldn't of done Mike's reputation very good. As bad as this may sound the thought of Mike's reputation being destroyed made a small smile appear on my face.

I got ready and went to have breakfast. "Erm, Bells, is there any chance that you could ride with Eddie today?"

"I'm sure he won't mind, why?" I was truly curious why there was suddenly no room in the car for me.

"Jasper wants a lift 'cause otherwise if he's late again he's going to be in serious bother, and i don't want to get too cramped in the car, and i was pretty sure you and Eddie wouldn't mind."

"I'm sure he won't mind, as long as you don't call him Eddie hah, you know he hates that nickname"

I began texting Edward to ask him to stop by the house:

_Hey Ed, anyway that i could catch a lift off you this morning, so Jasper can ride with Emmett? xx_

As i sat and waited for my reply, i dug into the pancakes Emmett had treated himself and me with. Charlie would try to get up on a morning with us but after a late night at work or fishing he appreciated a sleep in and we truly couldn't blame him, he had always looked after us on his own and he did an amazing job. We always had friends and their parents for them to bring us up together but he has always been such a good father and we owe him so much for that. Our mum passed away shortly after she left my father in Forks by himself, she had an illness and had tried to get out to see the world but hadn't been treated properly. Emmett and I couldn't remember her properly but we knew how much Charlie loved her and it was sweet to think how in love he must of been.

A buzzing noise brought me out of my thoughts.

_Sure you can. I'll be there soon. PLEASE bring me something to eat just woke up and i am starved. I'll owe you!_

Guys.

I grabbed 2 pancakes for Edward and wrapped them up, because i knew quite well he wouldn't eat them in his precious car. He loved that Volvo more than anything, although he constantly felt the need to tell me he loved me more, silly boy.

A horn beeped and i ran for the door, "Bye Emmett see you at school!"

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Man i got home sooo late last night, can't believe we fell asleep took me all of my effort to get outta bed this morning!" Edward groaned at me as we started to school.

"Well you shouldn't have gotten so comfy should you. Next time, we will just sit up so that i don't have to listen to you complainggggg!" I teased him in a stressed out voice.

His eyes went from widened to a scowl.

"No fair. You know i enjoy it, i complain every Tuesday morning about the same thing, and you know you love it! So shush and hand over the food."

When we arrived at school i spotted Mike from over the yard, he was looking in our direction with narrowed eyes. I knew that Mike wasn't going to stand back and watch for much longer.

We waited around for the others to arrive and made our way to class.

* * *

><p>Dinner came and all 6 of us were at the dinner table when my phone began to buzz.<p>

_Can you meet me please?_

_-Mike._

That didn't sound good. I looked up to find 5 faces staring straight at me with questioning expressions. "It's Mike."

Obviously, they didn't let me meet him alone so Alice was going with me, i knew this wasn't going to end well.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm trying to get ideas but as soon as i get to my laptop the ideas go, i'm usually more creative than this ha. **

**Disclaimer: I Do not own anything relating to Twilight, Taylor Swift, Gossip Girl and the other obvious copyright things...**

BPOV

"I meant in private." Mike stated with a look of disgust

"Like I'd leave her alone with you, I'm not stupid." Alice shot back at him. This was why i loved my best friend because she cared for me so much.

"So, you wanted something?" I prompted him hoping this didn't have to end as badly as i thought it could. He glanced at Alice and back at me, i knew nothing was going to be said whilst she was there. "Ali, i'll be okay, just wait round the corner for me?" I looked at her with my wide eyes.

I could see the thoughts processing in her brain and she let out a sigh, "Fine, but touch one hair on her head and i have her brother on speed dial." I could of sworn i seen Mike shiver as he took in what Alice said.

"So... what did you want me for?"

"Do you know what your little stunt has done to my life?" He blurted out whilst pacing up and down, i knew he was angry and i couldn't help but feel a bit satisfied that he was effected by what i had done. He had finally got a taste of his own medicine and i loved being the one that caused this.

"No, because unlike you once all this was over, i moved on." That comment took him aback, and it took all my self control to keep the laughter from slipping out.

"Well, if you had been at all considerate you would of looked to see that you have ruined my life. My friends won't talk to me, not only because they think that i fancy them but also because they said that i treated you horribly." He growled.

"First of all, you started this little battle by telling people i got too obsessed with you. Secondly, you did treat me horribly, you got insanely jealous and you didn't think of me as your girlfriend but has something you owned, and finally, what you do now, does not affect me." With that i turned on my heel and walked away, i decided better to leave with the upper hand, i had learnt from the likes of Rosalie Hale, that if you have made an excellent point and do not want this to reflect on you any further then walk with your head held high.

I immediately ran into Alice as i turned the corner, "Bells! That was amazing!" She grinned

As per usual, as she complimented me, the blush began to creep up my face at a fast pace.

She linked with me, arm in arm, and we headed back to the gang. As we headed towards the large, double doors of the dinner hall Alice stopped me and dragged me into a hug, "I'm so proud of you Bell, and before the redness takes over your face i want to say that you can have any guy because you're that beautiful but just remember and that we are all here if your confidence ever gets shattered. Don't ever let Mike's actions effect your life again, kay?" I was stunned by the amount of love she had just shared with me within a matter of seconds, i could feel the tears rising to my eyes. I took a deep breath and whispered back, " Thank you Ali, you'll be the first one i turn to, always" She nodded at me and we continued to the dining table.

I could see Emmett standing up and heading towards me. I glanced at the expression on his face and he had his 'she's my baby sister, hurt her and i'll kill you' face on with his shoulders tensed and muscles flexed. Then anger began to break up his expression and his eyebrows creased, "What did he do to you!" He tried to keep calm whilst saying it but it failed for him.

"What! Nothing" That was when i realised i'd been crying at how nice Alice was to me, and Emmett had jumped to conclusions being the protective brother he was. "Alice made me cry, not Mike you big Oaf!" With that i pulled him into a hug and watched as his shoulders relaxed a little.

I took my usual seat again, next to Edward. He looked at me with curious eyes that were full of care then he reached forward and whispered, "Just remember you'll have what Mike will never ever have..." I raised my eyebrow in curiousity, "Friends that truly love you." It didn't take long for more than one tear to fall from my eyes and his words touched my heart. I loved the fact that what he said was true, my friends were always there, wanting to be there to help and always made themselves available to comfort me, but Mike's "friends" all tried to get with his girlfriend, left him at the first sign of difference and talked about him behind his back.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed Mike-free, because he was absent, apparently he'd caught, "the flu". Friday eventually came, and the gang had planned a night of get together. We were all going to Edward's house, which i was so excited about. Edward's parents were like my very own second parents, as Edward and I were inseperable from the age of 4 onwards, we would live at each others houses.<p>

Rosalie had drove herself today so Emmett and I were going straight home to get ready to go to Edwards, being my brother, Emmett was also exceedingly close to the Cullens as well.

It took us an hour to get changed and ready for Edward's then we were back on the road.

We drove to the house and it appeared we were the first there, we took the second place on the drive and walked towards the door. Emmett knocked and walked straight in, this is what Esme, Edward's mother, had taught us to do since a young age, "This is practically your home too," she had stated, "just come straight on in." So that's what we did, adding a polite knock for warning beforehand, because that was how we were raised.

Esme rushed to us as soon as we stepped into the door, "Bella! Oh, i've missed you! Still looking as pretty as ever, still blushing too" She laughed as Emmett picked her up into his bear hug, "Muffins are on the table, Emmett, just like usual" With that, Emmett was off as quick as a flash into the kitchen leaving me time to hug Esme and greet her properly. "Carlisle won't be home til later, he got called in about an hour ago, some sort of emergency. But, he's missed you too i know for sure, we need to go shopping soon Bella, i feel deprived i haven't been for about 2 weeks."

Carlisle, Edward's Dad, was a doctor and he was one of the nicest people you could ever meet, well all of the Cullen's were.

"Edward's just finishing getting ready, come on through and get something to eat before your brother has scoffed it all." She laughed her care-free laugh.

**Hope this was okay for everyone. **

**Thank you for reading, much appreciated. **


End file.
